scoutingfandomcom-20200214-history
Circle Ten Council
Circle Ten Council is a local council of the Boy Scouts of America serves youth in North Central Texas and Bryan County, Oklahoma. See also Scouting in Texas. History The Scouting movement came to Dallas in 1910, the same year the BSA was created in the United States, and by 1913 several troops were already in existence. In 1923 the council came into possession of its first camp. Donated by John S. Wisdom, also known as "Daddy Wisdom", to support the council he gave his farm as a permanent campsite.3 Since Wisdom's generous act, Circle 10 has acquired three more major camps: Constantin, James Ray, and Cherokee. J.L. Tarr, the Scout Executive of Circle 10 became Chief Scout Executive in 1979. In 1996 Circle 10 moved into its new home, The John D. Murchison Service Center, named after the National BSA President and Dallas area businessman/philanthropist who died in 1979 during the first year of his term.4 Circle Ten encompasses all or parts of: Collin, Dallas, Ellis, Fannin, Grayson, Henderson, Hunt, Kaufman, Navarro, Rains, Rockwall and Van Zandt counties in Texas as well as Bryan County in Oklahoma. Founded in 1913 and based in Dallas, approximately 50,000 youth and 15,000 adults participate in Scouting through the council each year. The council has four camps - Camp Wisdom, Camp James Ray, Clements Scout Ranch / Camp Trevor Rees-Jones and Camp Constantin / Jack D. Furst Aquatics Base. Districts Each District coordinates scout leader training. activities and other resources for community based scouting programs. This council is divided into 3 Districts: # Blackland Prairie - Dallas ISD - north of Northwest Highway and west of US 75 # Cimarron - South Dallas - Dallas ISD east of Trinity River, south of Fair Park # Duck Creek - Garland ISD (Garland and Rowlett) # Eagle Trail - Allen ISD and Lovejoy ISD # Eastern Skies - Mesquite ISD # East Trinity Trails - Wylie ISD, Community ISD, Rockwall ISD, and Royse City ISD (SE Collin County, Rockwall County, W Hunt County)2 # Five Trails - Coppell ISD and Irving ISD # Golden Arrow - Southern half of Plano ISD, south of Parker Rd # Iron Horse - Frisco ISD, Celina ISD, and Prosper ISD # Lone Star - McKinney ISD # Mountain Lake - Grand Prairie ISD # Mustang - Dallas ISD west of Trinity River, south of I-30 # Northern Lights - Northern half of Plano ISD, north of Parker Rd # Northern Trail - Richardson ISD # North Star - Carrollton-Farmers Branch ISD and Lewisville ISD, south of SH 121 # Southern Star - Ellis County # Tejas Caddo - Dallas ISD west of US 75 and north of I-30 # Texas Skies - Kaufman and Van Zandt Counties # Texoma Valley - Grayson County and Bryan County, OK # Tonkawa - Hunt and Rains Counties # Trinity Woods - Henderson and Navarro Counties # West Park - Highland Park ISD, Old West View District, south of HPISD and west of US 75, downtown, Fair Park # Wisdom Trail - Duncanville ISD, DeSoto ISD, Cedar Hill ISD, and Lancaster ISD Council Camps Circle Ten Council Camps feature many resources for organizing exciting outdoor adventure group activities and are available for rental by scout groups, families and other youth groups. Some camps feature an organized week long campership program during summer months. # Camp Constantin is the flagship campground for Circle 10. Located on 385 acres (1.6 km2) on the shores of Possum Kingdom Lake near Graford, Texas and containing 15 campsites, Constantin acts as both a regular camp open to Boy Scouts from all areas and as Circle 10's largest and longest-running summer camp hosting roughly 2,800 Scouts during the 6 weeks it's open during the summer. # Jack D. Furst Aquatics Base = Within Camp Constantin is a sea Aquatics Base that was established by a generous donation from Circle 10 board member and former Constantin epitome staff member Jack D. Furst. T # James Ray Scout Reservation formerly known as Camp Grayson (1930–1999), is located on the Texas side of Lake Texoma, near Pottsboro, occupying 540 acres # Camp Wisdom is Circle 10 Council's original camp. Donated in 1923 by farmer John S. Wisdom, still known by his nickname "Daddy Wisdom", Camp Wisdom Council Special Events * Council Scout Fair * Wood Badge * University of Scouting # Silver Eagle Marching Band - a very dedicated and talented group of musicians (men and women of high school age) The Band is chartered by the First United Methodist Church of Richardson as Venture Crew 1913. The Band is designed to provide a one of a kind musical experience open to any young man or women in the Circle Ten area. No previous scouting experience is required, however all members must meet and comply with all BSA requirements for membership. Silver Eagle Marching Band Website. Order of the Arrow Order of the Arrow is the National Honor Society of Scouting and recognized those who uphold the scouting ideals of camping, service and citizenship. * Mikanakawa Lodge is the OA Lodge for this council. Eagles Nest Noteworthy scouts and service projects of the council: External Links * circle10.org - Official Website of Circle Ten Council Category: Texas Category: Boy Scout councils Category: Texas Boy Scouts